Well They Don't Call It 'Family Bonding' For Nothing!
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: this was an idea that my teacher gave me. she said make up a sci-fi/fantasy type short story of my creation, but then I got hooked onto U.S. and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. theres a cliffie at the end but that's because I want reviews. these plot bunnies aren't gonna feed themselves, ya know! plz review! :D but read first or u wont know what to review about! XD.
1. It's a family thing :D

Well. They don't call it 'Family Bonding' for nothing.

A/N: this is a disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognised as things from cartoons, movies, books, etc. I only own a third of the plot, another third is dedicated to my good friend Darkblade Country, and another third to my other good friend Lightning Frost, both are amazing authors, both of whom gave me the inspiration I needed to write this. This is also a shout out to my English teacher who never gave up on me even though I sometimes gave up on myself concerning English lessons considering the fact that I used to suck. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! J

Now, on to the story!

Ch.1

Alexandra P.O.V. (Alexandra Belpheobe Magica, age: 14 years old).

Everything was a blur. Nothing made sense. It just blobbed together in a mix of colours, rendering me unable to know exactly where I am. The smell of pine needles reached my nose. A forest maybe? It was unclear as I pushed myself harder, occasionally using my butterfly shaped angel wings for a push. I was out of breath but still managed not to trip. This gave me hope. 'Don't get caught! Not yet! Not now!' was the mantra that kept going through my head as I sensed a life-force coming up from behind me. This life-force felt strong and was closing in on my ever moving location. I panicked. My mid back-length golden-blonde hair with red streaks was swaying with every movement. My blue-green eyes darted back and forth as I pulled my bow from my back notching an arrow as I ran. I saw light. Not the kind you see when you're dead, but the kind that meant freedom. My ever building was, however, crushed as I felt the ground come up to meet my face. I grunted. "Ow." I groaned as I lifted my head I noticed that I couldn't move my body. It was only then that I heard the laughter.

I knew this laugh. It could only belong to only one person. That one person was my big sister, also known as Anne Marie Magica if you were wondering. Her cackle rung throughout the now recognisable forbidden forest of Azarath. I groaned again, plopping my forehead back on the ground. My bow and quiver full of unlimited arrows were resting by the tree next to my head so I didn't worry too much. "Hehe. So this is how the amazing Alex gets caught, huh? Getting squished by her elder sister?" Came another voice from right in front of me. I lifted my head back up to see my little sister, Samantha Moonlight Magica, smiling down at me in her regular over-confident way. I stared back, unimpressed. I then felt Anne roll off my back, enabling me to move again.

As I stumbled to my feet, I noted that someone was missing from our little group. I grinned. "Hey, has anyone seen Richard lately?"

As I said this, I watched smugly as both my sisters' expressions faltered comically. "Ummmmm..." Anne said, fingering a wooden staff in her hands which could shot out magical blasts from the top. Discreetly, I moved out of its firing range, opting to stand next to Sam who was standing next to the tree with my Bow and quiver. I stretched my wings, wincing slightly as I heard pops and cracks from when Anne pounced on me. I eyed my sisters suspiciously.

Anne had a white long-sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved green shirt on top. The green one had a tree divided into four strips, each a different colour for each season. She wore dark green track suit pants with two gold stripes running down the sides of each pant-leg. She also had old, worn-out black Nike shoes with gold laces, and had a cloak with autumn colours to camouflage into the forestry. The cloak could camouflage her into any nature type scenery, proven and tested, don't ask how. Her hair was in a high ponytail, lush brown curls springing in all directions, though somehow managing to get to mid-back length, her bangs swatted to the side, curving around her ear. Her eyes were the colour of chocolate, but turned neon-green (which glowed) when healing and using powers that connected with nature, and had gold and rustic orange eye shadow and her lightly tanned face held a natural blush, nearly covering the dusting of freckles that dotted her cheeks completely. She had red, thin loopy earrings that changed with the season, and a communication necklace and bracelet, both disguised as the work of the welding Dreos, small, stout-like beings with tempers greater than the tallest pine, when in reality they were made by the Miltordi, the inter-dimensional travellers who copy blueprints from various dimensions and timelines, bring them back, and create them usually for emergencies like invasion which have happened in the past.

Sam, on the other hand, was a slightly different story. She had a bright pink/purple leotard, dark purple see-through material for long-sleeves, and really dark non-see-through stockings, and sparkly black ballerina flats with a shiny white half-moon on each one. The emblem of a sparkly black horse that appeared to be going too fast but at the same time looked as if it was made out of sand, was pinning two sections of a midnight blue cloak, that just reached the ground, the hood down showing ridiculous silver and blue eye shadow and blushed cheeks and black lipstick and waist length brown curly hair and golden sun necklace with a pale blue snowflake in the centre which acted as a communication device. See, unlike Anne, her cloak can camouflage her in the shadows, but when she did this she had to close her eyes due to them turning a bright golden colour which glowed in the dark. She also had a dual sword which could be I clipped and turn into two swords instead of just one.

I was a completely different story, however. I had back-length golden-blonde hair with red streaks, a short-sleeved light purple shirt with the design of a glowing golden sunlily that was created from the drop of sunlight and had golden highlights at the rims, even the sleeve hems, and dark pink tights that looked more purple than anything, tan coloured Greek style sandals, a black leather necklace with a single silver horse with black onyx that lined it, eyes a pale turquoise-hazel colour, a dusting of freckles, and my white angel wings turned sunshine yellow in the sun. I didn't have a cloak but could use my wings to substitute by turning snow-white and wrap around me to mould into a cloak-looking shape. I also had a communication necklace and bracelet. Kinda mandatory if you ask me. I had light blue and green eye shadow to go with my blue-green eyes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a voice made me jump nine feet in the air, excluding the further three that my wings carried me out of pure shock. "Looking for me?"

I landed right next to the speaker, moulding my wings into cloak form, throwing the hood up to cover my face. "We were thinking about it, little brother. But I guess we'll continue this next training session, with you as the target." I said, walking over to my fallen belongings, gathering them up and storing them in my new watch which the newest piece of technology and could hold over 17 trillion kilograms but stay lightweight. So far it worked. I managed to put both mine and my family's weapons in the watch before nodding to the group.

"We should head back." I said, noting that the sun had started to set. They don't call this place the forbidden Forrest for nothing, after all. My siblings nodded. In one fluid motion, we pressed a button on the heels of our shoes in sync, a hover board sprouting up from underneath us, picking us up and glowing in our personal colours. Mine was rosy pink, Sam's was blueberry-purple, Anne's was green, and Richard's was fiery-red.

"RACE YOU!" both Anne and I exclaimed at the same time, shooting off in the direction of the city, Sam and Richard trailing behind at a slightly more steady pace, opting to plan new pranks to hatch on the now oversuspicious residents of Azarath rather than racing away without collecting extra materials.

"WOOHOOO!" Anne screamed energetically as we zoomed out of the forest, flying through a holographic TV screen the size of a bus, smiling the whole time. I laughed loudly, enjoying the adrenalin buzz that spread throughout my body as I loop-de-looped through an advertisement bulletin, also holographic. It was only then that I noticed Sam and Richard catching up. I checked the area. Sure enough, we were nearing our suburb. Our house was just a little less than a kilometre away.

Our house finally came into view. It was a simple four story house, each floor our designated colours, just like our hover-boards' colours. The front door was open, indicating that Anne had already beaten us and was in the kitchen, preparing dinner like every night. We hopped off our hover boards when we reached the front door, taking our shoes off just before going in due to Anne being VERY fussy about germs getting near the food. She may be a nag sometimes, but when you're an orphan AND the eldest sister of three kids AND was born on Mother's Day in her dimension, it kinda makes sense. She only ever wants the best for us and acts kinda like a surrogate mum sometimes. She even makes up the best stories at bed times and cooks the best meals, who WOULDN'T want her as a surrogate mum?

As we walked in, I could already smell the scents of our dinner, the savoury undertones making my mouth water. Sam and Richard cut in front of me, jumping on the couch and wrestling for the gaming helmet for player 1. I shook my head playfully at their childish banter, heading over to the kitchen to help make dinner.

In the kitchen, there were potato chips in the oven roasting, beer battered fish in a frying pan, steak in another pan, both frying. I flipped a few of the fish over and did the same for the steak. They were coming along nicely.

Over at the sink, Anne was peeling and washing carrots, chopping off the green leaves, getting food prepared for the next day. A bowl of oats and muesli with honey was sitting on the counter, a wooden spoon sticking out from the middle of the bowl. I sighed, grabbing the spoon, before mixing the nutty concoction, adding some almonds, coconut, and golden syrup to the bowl every once in a while. Anne finished with the carrots, dividing the 24 carrots into four equal plastic bags, sealing them tight and putting them in the fridge to keep from contamination.

After about fifteen minutes, dinner was finally ready. Anne and I set the table and soon everyone had finished eating. I went to do the dishes while Anne stocked up our travelling satchels. I frowned at her, noting that she was putting more in there for just a lunch. I then noted that she was also packing a few sandwiches and more than three water bottles which was the usual amount for hiking in the meandering mountains. She was packing so much I thought we were going camping, but quickly erased that thought. Anne would have told us if we were going camping. Right?

"There's something coming." Anne finally said. I looked at her sideways, still doing the dishes.

"What?" I asked, unsure how worried I should be.

"Something big." Was all she said.

Suddenly, there was a rumble. It started out small, could barely feel it for that matter. Then it got worse. I pulled my hands away from the dishes, just in time, too, as a sharp butchers knife was mere seconds away from decapitating my hands. It was like an earthquake. Like a lion roaring right in your face, shaking you to the core. There were yelps heard from the living room. Sam and Richard ran into the kitchen. I looked at Anne and was surprised to see fear in her deep brown eyes. She was looking up at the ceiling, a terrified look that shook me to the core. There was nothing that could scare Anne besides me or one of my siblings dying. She didn't even fear death! She usually just brushed it off saying 'death is life's newest adventure'.

I jumped back when Anne finally gathered her wits, gathered the satchels, and shoved them into each of our hands, running to the door to put her shoes on. We all followed her example, shoving our shoes on, and zooming out the door, bumping comically into each other's backs before looking up at the dark navy sky, now red with flame and pollution. We looked on with horror. Every house was alight, even ours. I rounded on Anne, ignoring Sam and Richard's tear-filled gazes.

"What is going on!" I said, swallowing my fear as I yelled at my own sister, the only one who really knew what was happening. Anne's fearful gaze landed on me. It was only now that I truly felt fear. I connected the dots. The only thing that could scare Anne more than her family dying, is invasion.

This would have to be because of the fact that when the last invasion happened, Anne's species were wiped out, or so the invader thought. They had hunted down the people of the trees, killing all but her. She had been hidden with the people of the sky, my people, before invasion happened, we were only five. We were sent to the people of fire, but, as you guessed, another attack was issued, leaving poor Richard orphaned and scared, his powers out of control. We managed to finally find a good hiding place. It was here, in Azarath, the cross-roads of all dimensions and timelines. Here we met Sam, the last survivor and princess of the water people. She had only just gotten her magic at the time but with Richard, the two were able to control their magic, sometimes helping the welding Dreos when they had the chance.

For all of us to be put back on the line again, it wasn't fun. Anne finally snapped into action, half dragging, half leading us across the battle grounds of which were already destroyed by the Slayers. The Slayers were a breed of yeti-sized lizard people who cause panic, destroy countless homes, and murder thousands just to get a 'decent' meal. It was disgusting and barbaric.

There was a sudden blast. One that hit the ground right next to Sam. Then, there was the explosion. I heard a scream but it was soon drowned out as my ears popped. I stumbled to the ground groggily. I then felt like I was being dragged. I heard faint voices over the buzz left from the explosion. The voices sounded save and caring but held a hard touch. I then stumbled to my feet, opening my eyes to see Anne helping me stand, an arm around my waist to keep me up while Richard was carrying Sam bridal style.

"Come on. This way." Anne said, leading me somewhere. Everything was stating to merge together. At least, it was until Anne zapped me on the side.

"Stay awake. I don't want you dying out on me." She said, her face hard, the look of a battle strategist at work, planning our next line of defence. I nodded sluggishly, blatantly ignoring the dizziness that came with the simple gesture. Anne led us into a building that wasn't destroyed too much and wasn't on fire. She then led us through the door, taking us into a plain white titanium room. I was too disoriented to know where we were. Richard laid Sam gently next to me. She didn't stir but her chest was rising up and down at a steady pace, relieving me of most of my worry.

I didn't notice Anne had left until she ran back into the room, a small smile still on her face.

"I set it to 'random'. If we don't know which dimension we're going to then they sure wouldn't! I hope." The last part she mumbled but it was still loud enough for me to overhear. It finally clicked (gee, slow much?). We were in the Dimension Transportinator 3000. I then realised something.

"What about Richard?" I asked; worry shining through my blue-green eyes.

"What about him?" Anne asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"He doesn't have a communication device. We'll be separated!" I said, my panic rising as the room started to glow. Anne ran back out of the room, running back in with three portable pocketing watches just like Sam's. She put one on both me and Richard and herself, took off her communication Bracelet, shoved it onto Richard's wrist, and took out each of our weapons out of Sam's watch, placing them in ours.

"There. Now we'll be in the same general area when we teleport. Be safe you two." Anne said. Just then, a Slayer leaped into the machine with us, aiming his gun at Anne. He was just about to shoot before there was a flash of light.

Then, nothing.


	2. Wow! Looks like SOMEONE

A/N: this is a re-write, pplz! :D I dare you to read ant see if you can find the fixed bits.

No-One's P.O.V.

Back in Manhattan, New York, a certain web-slinging teen was running late for school. Again. He had just finished battling the Trapster and was currently slinging building to building, almost falling into the traffic below a few times.

"Gotta get to school. Can't be late again." He whispered to himself, barely saving himself from clipping the corner of another building. The poor teenager was just about to make it to school, the bell having only just gone, when a blast of light blinded him from the side, causing him to lose grip of his web line. He fell a few feet until he angled himself and stuck to the side of a nearby building. He looked back up to the beam of light that seemed to be coming down from the sky. The beam also seemed to be shining on top of the teen's house, causing him to go into 'mini freak-out' mode.

"Spiderman, report." Came the voice of Nick Fury, director of SHEILD. Spiderman looked down at his wrist, a watch materialising around it. Fury's stern face came into view. "Oh, it's nothing. Just that there's a BEAM OF LIGHT COMING FROM THE SKY!" Spiderman said, his voice raising a few octaves as the beam widened slightly. "Where are you?" Fury said, a little worry detected in his voice. "Sending my coordinates now." Spiderman said as he pressed a button on his watch. "We'll be there shortly. I suggest you don't go near the beam. There's no telling what it could do. Fury out." The com turned off and Spiderman proceeded to put the watch back into stealth mode, the watch once more disappeared from sight.

Spiderman looked up at the beam of light. It got a little wider, wider, wider still, before… nothing. The beam of light had disappeared completely, not a trace of glowing light from the sky or otherwise in sight.

"Well, kid? Where's the light?" Fury said from beside Spiderman. "Whoa! Uh… It was there a minute ago. It was right over my house." Spiderman said, confused at where the light had gone. It hadn't seemed to wreck anything, despite the mild panic caused. "this had better not be some kind of joke, kid." Fury said, glaring sternly at the teen vigilante. "It's not a joke. Why would I lie? Especially about this?" Spiderman defended. Something caught his eye. He looked at his house's roof. There seemed to be a human-looking fugure just lying there, not moving.

"Huh?" Spiderman said out of the blue, alerting Fury that the adolescent wasn't paying attention anymore. Spiderman then leaped up and web-slinged to the rooftop of his house. Fury followed him, grappling over to the curious teen.

Both adult and teen were surprised when they saw a green cladded girl with a high ponytail, no older than 14, lying there, unconscious with thick red blood oozing down the side of her head. There was a dim glow coming from inside the girl's satchel which was in tight grip the girl managed to keep, despite the blood-loss and being unconscious. Spiderman, however, wasn't aiming to relieve the bag from the girl, opting to, instead, open the bag. The glow from earlier disappeared.

There was, however, something sticking out of the bag. Spiderman took it out of the bag before Fury could even think to tell him to be careful. Both men were surprised to see that that simple 'stick' was really a staff that reached the height of 1.5 meters, just the right size for the girl. The top of the staff started to glow. The sudden light caused Spiderman to drop the thin piece of wood. "Whoa!" he said, backing away slightly. The beam that emitted from the staff when dropped encased the girl in a golden-green glow, removing the blood from her head, though the wound didn't heal completely, simply lessened the flow of blood. When the glow stopped shooting out at the girl her eyes snapped open. "Wow." Spiderman whispered, gazing into her neon-green eyes. She blinked a few times before her eyes settled on the colour brown, disorientation leaving her eyes as she sat up, looking around, not minding neither Fury nor Spiderman.

She then nodded, sagging slightly as relief swam through her features. She then looked up at the men, her eyes widening in recognition at first glance of the males. The girl then proceeded to jump to her feet, grab her staff which was only a foot away, and close her satchel. She smiled at the two dumbstruck heroes. "Thanks for helping me! I had better go look for my family before something bad happens." The girl said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck on embarrassment with her free hand. She turned around, crouching low to get a good push off the ground in order for the wind to catch her and enable her to fly. The girl was just about to jump when Spiderman reached out a hand. "Wait!" he exclaimed, causing the girl to turn around so fast he was surprised the girl didn't get whiplash. The girl was in a fighting stance, a serious face plastered over the carefree one in less than a second.

"What? Where's the danger?" she asked seriously, her eyes glowing a dangerous green as she surveyed the area once more. Fury stepped forward a few steps, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "There's no danger. We only want to help you." He said gently, putting his energy gun on the ground to further his statement. The girl looked around the surrounding area once more with a suspicious gaze before bouncing on the balls of her feet, smiling brightly as she held out her hand to shake. "Well… If you guys are the good guys, I GUESS I can trust you." She explained, her eyes glowing a pretty green in happiness.

Fury walked the rest of the distance between them carefully before shaking the girl's hand. "Nick Fury." Fury said. "I believe, in this dimension, people with special abilities have secret identities, yes? In this form, you may call me… Evergreen." Evergreen said, her grin lessening into a fond smile at the name, sincerity shining through her gentle eyes.

Spiderman came up to introduce himself. "And I'm – " Spiderman was cut off as Evergreen let go of Fury's hand, only to be enthusiastically shaking Spiderman's hand. "OMG! You're, like, the SPIDERMAN! Like THEE Spiderman! I'm, like, you're biggest fan! Gosh! Just look at me. I'm fan-girling! I am, like, SOOO sorry. It's just that I've watched, like, ALL your battles back on Azarath, you know, the crossroad dimention. Sorry! I did it again!"

While all this was going on, Fury watched in amusement as Spiderman was finally struck speechless. Fury was pulled out of his thoughts when Evergreen exclaimed "OMG! WHAT is THAT!"

Evergreen let go of Spiderman's hand in favour of running to the edge of the roof, eyes turning green as they widened as she was pulled off the roof, screaming Blue-Murder as a tentacle-arm-thing wrapped around her leg, throwing her to the ground, letting her go just before impact.

"Ugh! She grunted as she sat back up, rubbing her head and mumbling profanities and such colourful language that it would put a sailor to shame. Spiderman jumped down next to Evergreen and helped her up, surprised when the nice, energetic, fun-loving girl from earlier was gone, replaced by a battle-ready tactician, ready to take on anything.

"'You alright?" Spidey asked, pushing her out of the way as another tentacle-arm-thing came out of nowhere. "I think I'm more worried about you!" Evergreen called back, twirling out of the way as yet another tentacle tried to bring her down. "The girl's right, Spiderman. You should listen to her." A deep yet nasally voice came from behind Evergreen, alerting her too late when she once more tried twirling away from range, only to be captured by a viper-fast tentacle which clamped to the back of her neck, squeezing hard until the girl fell limp but even then didn't let go, holding on for another 30 seconds before letting go completely. Spiderman just stared, frozen in shock and horror as he saw Evergreen's limp form.

A beam of light suddenly shot out from behind Spiderman, hitting the ever crazy Dr. Octavius in the chest. Fury appeared beside Spiderman, his gun still pointing at Dr. O. When the villain tried to strike Evergreen once more with a deadly blow, Spiderman jumped in-between them, taking the blow before falling unconscious. Fury shot another blow, this time rendering the villain unconscious. Fury ran to the injured and unconscious kids, checking their pulses. He was relieved when he found them.

Fury then decided to call the Team, knowing that it was the best idea considering that the Hellicarrier was demolished due to the Green Goblin. The comm on his wrist beeped, alerting him that the connection was there. He looked at his wrist, seeing White Tiger's face, mask and all. "White Tiger, here. What's the problem?" TW said, her voice serious as ever. "Spidey took a hit. I need you and the team to come here and help me clear the area. Fury, out." At that, the comm turned off.

Not 5 mins later, the Team arrived, their entrance outstanding as ever. When they saw, Spiderman, however, their tough appearance was ruined as they rushed to their friend's aid. It was only then, however, when they noticed Evergreen who was still unconscious from the strain of being strangled and was healing herself, the bruises fading before everyone's eyes at astonishing speeds.

"Uhh, who's she?" Nova (*coughcough*Bucket-head*cough) said, pointing at the green cladded unconscious girl. "She is your new ward. You are to keep her out of trouble and, if Spiderman's any example, stop her if she tries to be a hero." Fury commanded. This caused an upstage of protests. "But we don't even know who she is!" White Tiger said. "How do we know we can trust her enough with our secret identities?" Power Man supported, picking Spiderman up to take him his house which was only a few paces away. "Yeah! How can we trust her? What if she's a secret agent that- oh, right, never mind!" Nova back-tracked, remembering that he himself worked for a secret agent company himself, thus saying it himself would be hypocritical. "What if her Yin is greater than her Yang? She could turn on us at any given second." Iron-Fist reasoned in that 'fortune cookie master' kind of voice. All doubts were, however, as a golden-green glow surrounded the girl, changing her appearance.

She now wore a white T-shirt with a red cardigan, jeans, and ballet flats over white socks. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but rather loose, curls splaying in a neat yet curly mess, going down to nid-back. Her communication necklace morphed into a little gold chain with a small green cross pendant and a small gold tear-drop with a single diamante in the centre curl of the delicate pendant. Her red earrings had shrunk slightly, turned gold, and now had the imprint of a rose with vines curling delicately on each side of the rose on each earring. Her face now adorned a large scar on her left cheek, the redness increasing but not quite covering her freckles. Gold, silver, and reddish-orange strands were spotted here and there but the predominant colour there was mostly brown.

"I guess that was what she meant when she said in her other form to call her Evergreen." Fury said half-heartedly. "Wow." Nova said, now seeing all the scars covering the girl's tanned arms and face and legs, yet even then he thought she was beautiful. The staff from earlier zoomed into the air, shrunk, and returned to the girl's satchel which had turned blue with red Celtic designs at the hems. "Who is she?" White Tiger said quietly in astonishment, looking at the wound in the girl's head, of which was starting to bleed again due to the strain of being strangled almost to death. "She is hurt. We must get her inside and tend to her wound." Iron-fist said quietly, picking up the mysterious girl before leading everyone into the Parkers' residence.

After about thirty minutes, Spiderman, now Peter, had awoken in the living room with his mask off. He had panicked at first, not quite recognising where he was until Power Man, now Luke as he had changed into civilian clothing, walked in with a tray of food. Peter calmed down and stood up, wincing slightly as he found it hard to breath due to a sharp pain around his chest area. He immediately fell back to the floor, clutching his chest as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. Luke panicked. "Guys! I need a little help here!" Luke called upstairs. White Tiger, now Ava Ayala due to also changing into civilian clothing, raced down the stairs, worry written all over her face when she saw Peter curled up in a ball on the floor. She raced to his side, Luke following.

Ava first checked for a pulse, moving on to getting a pillow for under his head when she had found the pulse. She grabbed a medium-sized fluffy pillow from the couch, placing it under Peter's head. Ava then lifted the spider-themed shirt and nearly cried when she saw the damage, it was so bad she had to put a hand to her mouth to stop from sobbing. There was a large slash mark criss-crossing Peter's chest, blood dripping from the centre of each line. At the centre of the criss-crossing, however, was an even gorier sight. The skin had been burnt off, as if by electricity. Black, green, and red blood seeped through the wound. The green blood was the spider DNA. Ava got up and ran to the bathroom, grabbed some bandages and gauzes along with burn-relief gel, before sprinting down the stairs to get back to the boys' side.

Ava dumped the medical supplies in Luke's arms, grabbed the burn-relief gel and smeared it on the wound, ignoring the gut-wrenching gasp that escaped from Peter but had Luke pin down his arms to avoid aggravation to the wound. Ava then placed the gauzes directly above the wounds before wrapping the bandages around the wound tightly, thankful that Luke was holding Peter's arms down. Ava finished by tying up the loose ends before sitting back, sighing in relief as Peter finally settled down, laying limply on the ground, proving that Luke no longer needed to hold his arms down. Both teammates looked at each other in relief, despite the one thought that rang through their minds. 'What would have happened if we hadn't found out?'

THIS IS A RANDOM LINE-BREAK. WARNING. THERE MAY BE CUTE LITTLE ARMY-TURTLES GUARDING. BE CAUCIOUS. **FEAR THE TURTLES!**** XD. **

_1 hour later…_

Anne P.O.V. (Anne Marie Magica/Evergreen)

I woke up, gasping desperately for breath. My hand shot my neck, resting there as I sighed with relief. I then realised that I was in a foreign environment. To make matters worse, there was a boy sleeping right next to my bedside in an uncomfortable looking chair. The boy had dark brown hair, much like mine, and tanned skin. The boy was lightly snoring, indicating that he was asleep but, being me, I couldn't take the risk. I was really good at faking sleep, myself, so I was highly cautious. I held my breath, using my super-sensitive hearing to listen to his heartbeat. If someone was truly asleep, their heartbeat would be slow and even. His heartbeat ticked off all the boxes. I sighed with relief and looked around the room. The room had blue walls with many posters, carpeted floor, and a single bed, the one that I was sitting on. I looked back at the sleeping boy. He looked to be around 15 or 16 years old. I felt sorry for him and was just about to get off the bed, my legs already over the side, when the boy stirred.

"Ugh." The boy grunted as he tiredly lifted his head, clearly still half asleep. All sleep left his sparkly green eyes as he realised that I was awake. 'Wait, sparkly? Where did THAT come from?' I asked myself as I blushed in embarrassment, still staring at him. We had a staring match until the boy blinked. I smiled broadly. "HAH! I win!" I said, pumping a fist in the air in delight at winning at such a simple, childish thing, giggling none the less. The boy simply stared at me confused. This unnerved me a little. "Okay, I think that's enough staring for one day, donchya think?" I said, raising an eyebrow. The boy looked away, spluttering and fumbling over words. I giggled again causing the boy to blush.

I looked around the room again before my eyes cheekily took a glance back at the boy who was now looking down, eyebrows furrowed and all. I was curious to see what he was thinking. I knew that it was wrong to invade other people's thoughts but my curiosity got the better of me and I suddenly started to hear a male voice in my mind. I realised that it was the boy's voice and blushed when my thoughts started to wander to how cute the boy sounded. I focused on the voice and soon the voice formed coherent sentences.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Geez, Sam, could ya be anymore pathetic? Why does this girl make you so nervous? It's not I LIKE her or anything, right? It's just that I think she's pretty and beautiful, and her laugh can lighten the whole room. Wait, make it the whole WORLD. Ugh! This is NOT making it easier.'

At that he looked back up at me. I quickly looked away, blushing like CRAZY! I held a hand to my mouth to stop from giggling. I stood up and began stretching my sore arms before realising that my satchel was missing. I kept quiet, though, as I bent back, wincing slightly when I heard pops and cracks before straightening up and turning around, smiling brightly at the boy. "So, uh, where's my bag?" I asked, worry shining through my eyes, biting my lip as the boy nervously fiddled with his hands. The boy sighed. "Sorry, but I was told to not let you have your bag back until it had been thoroughly. Why? What do you need?" the boy asked me, standing up. I gulped, blushing once more. 'WHY AM I BLUSHING SO MUCH!' I thought to myself before answering him. "I was kinda hungry. I had a few sandwiches and carrots in my bag." I explained, rubbing the back of my head. My hand paused there, feeling a soft yet coarse material, presumably bandaging. I felt the wound on my head and, sure enough, a bandage-type material was covering it. I gripped the material and slided it off my head. Sam gasped. I put a hand up to feel that there was no longer a gaping wound but rather smooth skin and dried blood. I put my hand back to my side.

"Uhhh… can I use the bathroom? I don't really want dried blood on my head. It'll get itchy." I said, fiddling with my long hair. "I, um, sure. It's right over here." Sam said awkwardly, leading me out of the room and to the bathroom which was right on the other side of the hallway. I went inside, Sam following awkwardly. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, what's the deal? Am I, like, your prisoner or something?" I asked in a stern motherly voice. This, of course, made him nervous. "NO! No! It's not like that! It's just that I was given orders to keep an eye on you." He said panicky. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Okay, okay. Look, Fury gave us orders to keep you out of trouble. We're the good guys! I swear!" he said, giving me that kicked puppy look that always seems to make me cave in, no matter who the person. I sighed, uncrossing my arms. "If Fury thinks that it's the right thing to do, then fine. The only question I have now is where's Spiderman?" I then felt dread in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes, groaning in hatred towards myself. "He took a hit for me, didn't he?" I asked, dreading the answer. Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I would be lying if I said no." he said, looking down in sadness. I nodded.

I turned on the tap and washed all the dried blood away before getting a towel and wiping my face dry. Sam was by the door, making sure no one uninvited came in. I nodded to him and he opened the door, looking both ways before letting me out, tailing me expertly as I went for the stairs. He didn't try to stop me yet, and we both know why. If he wanted to he could force me back into the room. I didn't count my luck, though, as I got to the bottom of the stairs and turned left, pausing as I saw a blood-chilling sight before me.

Spiderman was on the floor with a pillow under his head, mask off. I didn't care, though, as I rushed to his side. I made my eyes glow green, my hands sparking up with healing magic, the tips of my hair turning green to boost the magic. I heard Sam rush up to me, kneeling next to me. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously. I simply placed my glowing hands on Spidey's chest. Magic burst everywhere, green vines of the stuff swirling my hair around as I boosted my healing magic with energy. My eyes glowed brighter and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. I kept my hands on the fallen teen's chest, continuing to heal despite the desire to cover my eyes much like what Sam did. When I felt that my energy was almost gone, I stopped, gently removing my hands from Spidey's chest. The blinding light faded, along with the green in my eyes and hair. I stood up, only to fall back to my knees. Sam was at my side in a flash, as were three other people I didn't recognise. I simply stared blankly into space, panting hard like I had just run a marathon.

"Evergreen. Are you alright? What did you do?" Sam asked, looking on worriedly as I didn't respond for a few moments. Soon after, I found my voice. "It doesn't matter." I said, closing my eyes. "Huh?" I heard the burly guy from behind said. I just gulped before rephrasing what I had said. "You shouldn't worry about me. I healed him. He took a hit for me. I repaid him." I said, looking down at the now stirring Spiderman. His eyes opened, blue eyes glowing the exact same green as my magic for a few seconds before fading away. He sat up, looking good as new. "I see you decided to join the land of the living." I said, smirking as he rubbed the back of his head. "Glad to be back." He replied. It was only then that his stomach decided to put in its two-cents. I smiled before shakily getting to my feet, only barely managing to walk to the sofa. I plopped myself down, leaning into the back of the sofa and closing my eyes. My rest was, however, cut short as my stomach also grumbled hungrily. I groaned. "Can I PLEASE have my bag, now? It has my staff." I said, sitting up and opening my eyes as the group of teens glanced at each other in doubt. Their glances caught on to Spiderman and he gave them a stern look. "Guys, give her the bag. Her staff regenerates her energy." He said, making my eyes widen. "How-" I continued to gape. "How do you think we found you?" he retorted. I closed my mouth, giving him an unimpressed look.

A Latina-looking girl stood up, walking over to a cupboard and opening it, reached inside and pulled out my satchel. I smiled. The girl gave it to me, a suspicious look still on her face as she watched me closely. I rolled my eyes before taking out a small stick about the size of my pinkie. I closed my eyes and added some of my magic to it, letting it grow to its proper 1.5 meters. Everyone but Spidey gasped in astonishment. The window behind me opened, a gust of wind fluttering through, riffling my thick hair as if it were no lighter than a leaf. I giggled as the wind tickled my face, a happy green glow coming from my eyes. Spiderman smiled before getting up and heading over to the kitchen. The other teens besides Sam followed him. I stood up when I felt my energy had restored, expertly twirling my staff without hitting anything. I put my staff back in my satchel, retrieving a sandwich and my black ipod. I put my ipod on shuffle and was surprised when the song 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift came up. I smiled, putting the volume to half way. The song surprised Sam but I simply ate my sandwich, munching happily as I listened to the song. I didn't fail to notice Spiderman poke his head through the door to the kitchen. I waved back, giggling when he blushed and went back into the kitchen.

After the song all of the teens came out of the kitchen and sat around me, Spidey holding a plate with a ham, cheese, and lettuce sandwich. I turned my ipod off, stuffing it back into my satchel before looking at everyone nervously as they looked too serious for my liking. Hey, I may be the motherly type, but I myself am not a fan of serious stuff. "Sooo…" I started, not quite liking the stuffy atmosphere. "Evergreen, we understand that you're not from around here, so we ask now. Are you an ally or not? And don't lie." The burly guy from earlier said, crossing his arms. I looked down, furrowing my eyebrows, thinking of their proposition.

'Should I trust them? They seem to be Spiderman's friends. Well… if he trusts them then I guess I can trust them… right?' I thought, my thoughts going a mile a second. I finally made up my decision. Looking up, I looked at each teen in the eye, lingering longer on Sam's eyes than necessary. I sighed. "I guess. I still need to learn to trust you. A girl doesn't escape from a war zone without scars, physical and mentally, as you have seen." I said, looking down at my scarred arms with anger. "That's fine. But just a warning, you're gonna have to enrol in our school so my Aunt won't mind you being here." Spiderman said. I looked up with surprise. "School?" I asked incredulously. I had never been to school before, but watched how it worked in several dimension channels. It looked absolutely boring in that fun kinda way.

"What? Never heard of that prison they send people our age to?" Sam asked sarcastically. I looked down unsurely. "No. It's just that I've never been. Never really had to back on Azarath." I explained. Spiderman then looked like he had an idea. "Well, I gotta go change before Aunt May comes back from her 'round the world tour with her friends. How about you guys play a game or something." He said, getting blank stares from everyone but me. I smiled in delight, beaming at the idea. Sam caught on to my happiness and looked resigned as he said "well, it's better than nothing.", causing everyone, including me and Spidey to look in shock as Sam went and sat cross-legged on the floor. My shocked look turned to delight as I finished the last gulp of my sandwich and bounded over to sit next to Sam. He looked at me in surprise before shrugging.

Soon everyone was sitting in a circle on the blue carpeted floor, waiting for Spidey to return. He was soon here and sat in-between Sam and the Latina girl. "So, what are we gonna play?" Spidey asked, earning incredulous looks from his friends. I smiled an evil grin before saying in an evil voice "Truth or Dare" before laughing evilly, earning slightly disturbed looks from the other teens. I giggled uncontrollably. "You'll know why soon enough." I said shrugging, now back to my normal nice self… for now…

"Okay… Truth or Dare it is, then." Spidey said, gulping as my smirk came back. "Who's first?" Sam asked. "Me." Latina-girl said. Spidey nodded. She turned to him. "Peter, Truth or Dare?" it was only then that she realised her mistake. Looking at me, she gave me her best death-glare. Peter put a hand on her shoulder, saying something that my sensitive hearing didn't pick up. She nodded. "Truth." Peter said. "What's your name?" she asked. At first, everyone but the two looked confused but we soon caught on. "Peter Parker." Peter replied. I nodded. "Evergreen, Truth or Dare?" he asked, looking my way. Everyone was holding their breath. "Well, for the sake you all learning my name, Truth." I said, waiting for the inevitable question. "What's your name?" he asked. I smirked. "Well, if you're so interested, why didn't you ask in the first place?" I asked. This caused him to go speechless. "Hah! Look at that! You got Web-head speechless!" Sam laughed. I smiled. "Okay, Okay. Fine. My name is…" I paused for dramatic effect. "DA COOKIE MONSTA!" I screamed, spreading my arms out wide for emphasis, causing everyone else to scream in fright. Even Latina-girl screamed! I burst out laughing. "J-just k-kidding! The name's Anne Marie Magica, from the Forest Dwellers of Azarath." I said, slightly out of breath at laughing so hard. Sam joined in and I blushed. I turned to Sam. "Truth or Dare?" I asked, pretending no not know his name. "Truth, I guess." He answered. "Name." I stated simply, smiling as he blushed. Peter didn't waste a moment as he took out his phone and snapped a few shots. "Perfect blackmailing material." He stated. I looked over at the phone. It showed both me and Sam blushing and looking at each other shyly. I rolled my eyes while Sam buried his head in his hands. "Sam Alexander." He said. I smiled. "Cool." I said.

Eventually we got through the whole circle relatively calm. Then it got back to my turn.

"Anne, Truth or Dare?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes. "Dare! Duh!" I said. Peter looked down in thought before looking back up, grinning evilly. "I dare you to… Kiss Sam!" he said. I glared at him and sent Sam an apologetic smile. "Can we put that on hold?" I asked, earning confused looks from everyone, who were holding out their phones to take pictures, besides Sam who was sending me a 'thank-you' look. Peter looked crestfallen. He must have REALLY wanted to embarrass Sam for him to have dared me that. I looked at Sam who had taken his head from his hands. I felt sorry for him so I made a quick decision. "How about you guys show me the neighbourhood? I mean, wont I have to go to school with you guys? What if you guys need to take care of a bad guy? I need to know my way around, right?" That got the desired result. But… not in the way you'd think. See, it took them a whole hour to fight over who would show me the neighbourhood first, by then it was sundown. A car pulled up to the curb just outside the house. Everyone but me looked at each other in alarm. "Aunt May!" the all exclaimed at once. I simply looked on in confusion, watching as everyone rushed to fix up the living room until it was near spotless. I watched as the teens worked together, not failing to notice Sam rush into the kitchen. I followed without anyone noticing, slipping into the kitchen without a sound.

The sight I came to astounded me in a good way. There were vegetables sautéing in a wok on the stove, rice was boiling in a large pot, and steak was BBQing on the indoor grill. Sam was busy chopping onion and garlic and carrots like his life depended on it. I smiled. "Finally. Something in my forte." I said, striding over to the vegetables, stirring them expertly before flipping over a few steaks. I was just about to go back to stirring the vegetables when Sam finally realised that I was there. I winked at him before stirring the vegies, smiling as he added the last ingredients to the dish.

A few seconds later, the front door opened. I switched places with Sam, turning over the rest of the steaks, putting some on a platter when they were ready. A woman, presumably Aunt May, walked into the kitchen with a happy smile which turned into a knowing one when she saw me and Sam. I waved before turning back around, placing the rest of the steaks on the platter as they were ready. Sam put the stir-fried vegies in a bowl and the rice in another. I smiled. "That was fun." I said pleasantly.

The rest of the teens finally piled in, pushing each other around in order to get to the food. I looked down in sadness. My family would always do this. My family would do this sorta thing, fight over the food just to bicker and act like a real family. My eyes started to tear up but I forced them back, vowing that I would get my family back, no matter what. A hand was put on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing Sam giving me a concerned look. I gave out a fake smile, which looked almost exactly like my real smile, but he saw through it, I could tell by the concerned look which deepened at my fake smile. I dropped my façade, rubbing my arms. "My family used to do that." I said, gesturing over to the bickering teens who were now doing scissors-paper-rock on who got the food first. I heard Sam sigh. I turned back to him. He was also sad, I could tell by his aura, yet he smiled a sad smile. "You're not the only one." He said. I smiled sadly with him before piling a little food on my plate, nibbling it as slow as possible, as did Sam. Aunt May was watching us with suspicion. I simply kept my eyes down at my food, drowning out my surroundings as I thought, still nibbling the meal which I helped prepared. It tasted dry, though. I didn't get why until I realised that my family were the ones who usually snuck in little bursts of magic to the dish whenever I wasn't looking. I sighed, pushing away my half-eaten meal and stood up, walking over to the living room to retrieve my satchel. I looked through it, looking for a special thing that I had stuffed for in case something like this happened. I felt my fingers close around it and took it out of the bag, sitting at the foot of the sofa, looking at the object I had taken from my bag. It was a picture of my family and I.

We were in the Forbidden Forrest. Only Alex and I were looking at the camera and we were posing, Alex hanging upside-down on her hover-board, smiling, the tips of her hair in rainbows, while I was beside her, sitting upright on my hover-board, waving at the camera, also smiling and the tips of my hair also rainbows. Sam and Richard, on the other hand, were kneeling on the ground behind a small science kit I had given them for Christmas. They had excited grins on their faces as their experiment had gone well. Sam had black tips, her long hair swaying in the wind I had created; Richard had white tips, sticking all over the place. I could still remember the memory. It was exactly a year after we had met Samantha. It was our usual training area that we were picnicking in, the sun shining through the lush evergreen trees around us.

I was so caught up with the memory I failed to notice Sam enter. I didn't notice him until he was sitting right next to me, looking at the picture. "Is that your family?" he asked gently. Despite this, I yelped, jumping and stared at him with wide eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He mumbled. I surprised him by simply laughing. "Yeah. They are. They're the only ones I have left." I said, showing him the picture. He chuckled, looking at the odd sight of my random but fun family. For some reason, I decided to point out my family.

"That's me and my literal opposite, Alex." I began, tapping the two cheeky girls posing for the camera. "And that's Sam and Richard, the ones acting like evil scientists." I finished, giggling along with him. He gave the picture back before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He opened it up before handing it to me. I smiled at the sight.

"So… this is your family?" I asked, looking at Sam's face. He held a peaceful grin on his face. "Yeah. It was just after a movie night and Aunt May had come home and took this shot. She gave one to everyone." He said. I giggled at the picture.

Luke and Ava were hogging the sofa, back to back, and were asleep. Danny had the one-seater and was drooling a little. What I really thought was cute was that on the floor, at the front of the picture, was Sam and Peter. They were on opposite sides of the pic but had the top of their heads really close to touching. Peter was holding a fluffy brown teddy bear and Sam was holding an ice-blue one.

"AWE!" I cooed, my hands laced together and at the side of my head as I continued to look at the picture. This, however, caused Sam to laugh. I blushed, putting my hands in my lap as I shared a shy glance with Sam. We inched closer. Closer. Closer. We were just about to kiss when four very nosy teenagers fell out of the opening to the kitchen, their phones splaying out across the floor. We jumped apart, our faces so red that I thought we'd turn into roses. They sat up and groaned. Ava was the first to bear her surroundings as she smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Um… we can explain." She said before standing up, grabbing the other three boys and racing out of the room and up the stairs.

Sam and I looked at each other, still blushing, in confusion. I then shrugged and sat up, following the others up the stairs. I found them in Peter's room, the one I had woken up in. I knocked before going in. I gulped as I was met with four sets of eyes staring back at me. "Um… one question… where will I be staying? I mean… I have nowhere else to go and… yeah…" I murmured, rubbing my elbow with my other hand. Peter had a blank look before smiling and walking up to me. "Come on. We'll go ask Aunt May if you can stay for a while." He said, leading me back down the staircase and towards the kitchen where Aunt May was, sitting on a chair and showing Sam a recipe book full of desserts. They deemed to know we were there because they snapped the book shut and turned to face us. I gulped, rubbing my elbow nervously.

Aunt May seemed to know what Peter was going to say even before he could utter a single word. "She can stay." She said. My nervousness turned into surprise. "Huh?" I asked dumbly, gaping at my luck. Aunt May laughed at my childishness and stood up along with Sam. "Sam managed to convince me. He wouldn't concentrate on anything and I finally got it out of him." She said. I looked at Sam, blushing as I walked up to him. I gulped. 'Well, I WAS dared to do this' I thought to myself. I quickly pecked him on the cheek, not even bothering to give Peter enough time to pull out his phone. I smiled as Aunt May stared at me incredulously. "It was a dare. But, thanks Sam. That was really sweet of you." I said, tugging a strand of my hair in nervousness before Aunt May dragged me over to a room. She opened the door. There were two beds, one of which was already occupied by Ava who was reading a book.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. I presume you'll be going to the same school." At that, Aunt May left. It was only then that I discovered my bag on the spare bed. There was also a piece of paper on top of the bag. I walked over and picked it up. It was a timetable. I checked my classes. There were the usual, math, English, science, history, and geography. Then there were the electives. They were Music, Choir, and Culinary science. "What subjects do you have?" I heard Ava say from behind me. I gave the paper to her. She studied it and her eyes widened even more.

"You have all of Sam's classes besides Choior, Peter's science class, my geography and history classes, and Luke and Danny's Math and English classes. Huh. They must really want us to keep an eye on you." Ava said, handing the sheet over. I nodded. "At least I know I'll never get lost." I said in a hopeful matter. She chuckled. "True." She said. I looked at the digital clock curiously, my eyes widening when I saw the time. It was 11:45 pm. I used my magic to transform my clothes into something a little more comfortable. I now wore a pink sleep-shirt with hearts and baggy pink pants also with white hearts. Ava looked at me in disgust when she saw my outfit. I looked on in apology. "Too much pink?" I asked. She nodded. I shrugged, getting into my bed. I sighed before turning so that I wasn't facing Ava. The light was switched off and the next thing I know, I could hear snoring from the bed beside me. I turned around, smiling at the sight that lay before me. Ava was sprawled out on her bed, snoring really loud with a white tiger plush in her arms. I turned around again. This was gonna be a LOOONG night.

LINE-BREAK FROM THE DIMENTION OF AZARATH! DON'T IGNORE OR YOU SHALL BE FED TO THE BABAY TURTLES OF **DOOOOOOOOM! **XD. Ha-ha! Just kidding! XD.

I was shaken awake. My surroundings appeared as I opened my eyes. Ava's smiling face was consuming most of my sight, however. My eyes widened. "AHHHH! I yelped as I fell backwards off my single bed. "Ow." I grumbled as I stood up, stretching. "Come on. We have school. It's a Monday." She said, striding out of the room. I sighed as I used my magic to transform my clothes into something a little more practical. I now had a light pink t-shirt and olive-green survivor 3-quarter pants on as well as my favourite worn black Nike sneakers. I put my hair up and cleaned my teeth with my mini portable toothbrush which popped out of my necklace. I smiled. "Gotta love living in the cross-dimension." I said happily.

After I pulled my hair into a high ponytail I raced down to the kitchen, led by the smell of pancakes reaching my nose. I entered the kitchen. "Good morning Anne." Peter said from behind me, causing me to jump and turn around, holding my heart. "Sheesh, Pete, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said, laughing along with him and the other people in the kitchen. I sat next to Ava and gobbled down my breakfast in record speed before running back up to my room, snatching my satchel, and racing down to catch up to everyone else as that had started to leave. I caught up with them at the door. "Okay, I think it's time to leave now." I said, smiling as I pulled out my ipod, putting it onto shuffle and plugging in the earplugs. I clipped it into my pocket and walked along with the other teens. I smiled as I recognised the song. 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift.

When the song was done, there was a tap on my shoulder. It was Danny. I took my ipod and plugs and put them into my satchel. "We are here." He said, pointing at the large building people here call school. The bad part, I started to get cold-feet. I started to lag behind, getting slower and slower though getting closer to school. They finally realised that I was no longer walking with them and Ava ran back to get me. She proceeded to drag me through the doors and just in time as the bells rang and the doors automatically locked. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. It grew slightly hard to breathe as there were too many people in the same area. I gulped, pushing down my claustrophobia as I followed Sam to our first class which was Music.

When we got there, I was surprised when everyone was in a line at the front of the classroom. Sam face-palmed. "I totally forgot! It was performance day! I was meant to prepare a song for my group!" he said in a panicked voice. I smiled. "Can I join your group? I have a few thousand songs prepared." I said, smirking when Sam grinned and dragged me to a corner of the room where a boy and two girls were standing, huddled and whispering. They turned to face us and stared at me blankly when we walked up to them. "James, Sarah, Jessica, meet Anne. She has a song prepared for us." Sam said. The group instantly brightened. "James looked at Sam accusingly. "She's new, isn't she?" he whispered. I nodded. I took out my ipod and closed my eyes, tapping a section on the screen. 'Ours' by Taylor Swift started to play. I opened my eyes and smiled. "how about this one?" I asked the surprised group. The girls instantly welcomed me as did James. I gave them the lyrics and notes for the instruments. I took the lead singer, Jessica took the acoustic guitar, Sarah called the drums, and James and Sam took the electric guitar.

Unfortunately, Jessica got hold of my ipod and found 'Better Than Revenge'. I sighed. "Fine." I said, swapping the lyrics and notes. We practiced a little and soon it was our turn. I took a deep breath as we got to the front of the room, my group following. We assembled and started to play. When it got to the chorus, Jess and Sarah sang backup. I smiled.

When we finished, everyone started to clap. We abandoned the instruments and stood in front of them. We stood side-by-side and bowed like a group. We were all smiling like crazy. "THANK-YOU NEW YORK!" the girls screamed, as did I. the teacher walked up to us. "I don't think I've seen you in my class before." She said. I nodded. "I started today." I said. She nodded. "Well, regardless, you have performed the best and, as always, here are your prizes." She said, pulling out 5 $10 bills. We accepted them readily before taking our instruments back to our corner, sitting next to them. A few minutes later, the bell rang.

Before my group disbanded, they circled me. I looked worriedly at Sam but calmed down a little when I caught him smiling. "Guys?" I asked unsurely. "Well?" James asked looking at the other girls. They both nodded. James smiled, shaking my hand as the circle disbanded. "Welcome to the Wizards' of Oz." he said. I smiled.

Then we walked out of the door, heading to our next classes. For me and Sam, it was Science.

When we got there, I spied Peter just about to walk in. I dragged Sam over to stop Peter from going in. "Hey guys. Good day?" he asked, stepping away from the door. I nodded. "um, Peter? Exactly how hard is this Science class?" I asked both boys. They looked at each other hen looked at me. I gave them an unimpressed look. "Hey, in my family, usually it's my sister, Sam, and brother, Richard, who ace Science." I said. Peter looked at Sam, who was looking dumbstruck, with a funny look. I rolled my eyes. "Sam as in Samantha." I elaborated. Both boys sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes once more before Peter answered. "For me, easy; for bucket-head over here, not so much. It all depends on your understanding level." He explained. I nodded and smiled with relief. "Thanks Peter." I said before walking through the door. Bad part, there wasn't any spare tables besides one. I walked over to the spare table and sat on the window side. Good part, I was right next to the window which overlooked outside, giving me a good look of my surroundings in case of any Slayer attacks. I shuddered. I seriously hated them.

Me hating something is a really big deal. I never hate anything, simply dislike. For me to hate something, it would have had to have done something bad. Like, REALLY bad.

Anywho, Sam and Peter walked in and walked over to their tables, Sam sitting next to me. I was only half focusing on my surroundings, mainly because I was to focused on bending the wind with my mind to sway the branches of a willow which was just outside the classroom just a few meters forward from my position, so you could imagine my shock at seeing my science teacher walk into the room. He had patchy white hair, thin-wired spectacles, and had this evil look that sorta complimented his wrinkles. In case you were wondering, he looked like the modern-style version of Gargamel from The Smurfs. He even had that crazed look in his eye to go. I saw Sam tense up from the corner of my eye. He grabbed a scrap piece of paper and scribbled something down with a pencil before passing it to me. I looked at him. He nodded. I read the note.

The note said _"In case you were wondering, that's not our real science teacher." _

I frowned and looked up at the teacher who was introducing himself, looking in our direction every few seconds. I rested my head on my left hand while discreetly tapping into my magic, making it so that only the tip of my index finger was glowing. I placed it on the first letter of the sentence and used the lead already on there to speak my thoughts. It now read _"Then who is he? To me he looks like the modern version of Gargamel from the Smurfs." _

I sneakily passed the note back. Sam scribbled something else down before passing it back, not even bothering to be careful, not that it would have mattered, the teacher was too busy answering questions the smart students at the front fired at him at rapid paces.

"_He looks a lot like Dr. Octavius. Just without the tentacles." _I had to re-read it a few times just to make sure it really said 'tentacles'. My fists clenched uncontrollably. Now I didn't bother containing my thoughts.

'_This __**Doctor**__ sounds very familiar._' I said bitterly through a telepathic link set up between Sam, Peter, and I. Peter's slouched posture tensed up slightly but it was almost unnoticeable. '_Don't worry, Peter. It's just me. And Sam._' I assured. I smiled on the inside. See, telepathy and empathy were my only two powers which didn't cause my eyes to glow. Gotta love the mind tricks.

'_Is this one of your powers?_' Sam asked. I opened my writing book along with everyone else, getting ready to write. '_kinda. It's based around an ability I picked up on when I was running from the Slayers, before Celeste and I met Phelix and Nightshade. Communication._' I explained. '_ohhh_!' was heard from both boys. I fought the urge to face-palm as it would probably direct unwanted attention our way. Instead, I settled for rolling my eyes.

I focused on the board and realised that it was half-full of chemical equations and the such. I quickly scribbled everything down and answered without a second glance. When I saw that they were all finished I said through the link '_are you two finished yet?'._ I heard slight incredulous splutters from Sam and looked over. He hadn't even finished the first one. '_Well, now I'm done.' _Peter said. I could hear Sam's thoughts ready to reply when the teacher interrupted everyone.

"Now, everyone. Who has completed the work?" he asked. Nobody but me and Peter raised our hands. The smart kids at the front glared at us in envy. The teacher laughed. "Now, I would accept this young man to finish early, as his report cards always have high marks in this area. But a young girl like yourself, completing all this work? Hard to believe." I bristled at his 'young girl' comment, especially when the kids at the front smirked. I sat up strait. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" I said, holding up my work to be accepted. The teacher snatched it from me and skimmed through it. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's correct. Every bit of it. Even the theory." He whispered in shock. I shrugged. It wasn't that difficult. In fact, it was like child's play, in my opinion."

The class went silent as the teacher handed my notebook back. He was staring at me in a quizzical way before opening his mouth. "You and Mr Parker are to stay here after class," He said. I was just about to protest when Sam's voice entered my mind. '_Just do as he says. You'll look suspicious if you don't.'_ he reasoned. '_Fine'_ I replied sulkily. "Yes sir." I said, looking down in resignation, ignoring the satisfied smirks and sneers of the other students, probably thinking we were in trouble. It was only then that the bell rang. Sam got up with the rest of the class but was the last to leave, save for me and Peter. Before he went, he paused as glanced back at me from the corner of his eye. '_Be careful.'_ He told me and Peter through the link before fully walking out of the door. I suppressed a groan. Now it was just me, Peter, and crazy-modern-Gargamel-teacher-guy. Yippy.

The teacher started to pace at the front of the classroom. He was looking down so I stuffed the notebook in my mag before moving to Peter's table and sitting in the spare seat, all in one fluid, dance-like movement. Peter shot me a quizzical look when he saw me slide into the seat next to him. I simply shrugged and said through the link '_you seriously expect me to sit by myself?'_

Peter just shrugged and glanced back at the teacher. '_Mr Ian sure seems strange.' _ He commented before the teacher finally faced us. '_Mr Ian? That's his name? I thought he was Gargamel from the Smurfs.' _I replied nervously as Mr Ian stalked towards our table. When he was about a foot in front of us I gulped, suddenly wishing I hadn't moved to this spot. Mr Ian leaned really close in front of us and we leaned back very uncomfortably, partly due to the fact that he had a strong scent of black coffee, the other due to the fact that he was just plain creepy. Like, STALKER-creepy.

"Tell me. How is it that you two were competent enough to complete such a difficult task, and call it child's play, no less?" he finally asked. Peter and I looked at each other, confused. '_You just HAD to say it was easy, didn't you?_' Peter said through the link. I, however, ignored him as I focused on the bigger picture. "Huh?" I asked, a ball of dread curling up in the pit of my stomach, a buzzing feeling spreading through my head as the hairs on my arms stood up on end. I tensed but not enough to gain too much attention from the teacher. Peter glanced at me from the corner of his eye, making slight eye contact. I nodded, barely noticeable but still there. I then caught Mr Ian staring at me and I quickly covered up my words. "What? We were both thinking it and you know it." I said, crossing my arms and looking away defiantly. "So, Mr Ian, exactly WHY are we here? We did nothing wrong, unless you see completing our work a bad thing." Peter said in a suspicious voice, narrowing his eyes as he and Mr Ian proceeded in a staring contest. I was so voting for Peter. Mr Ian was WAY too creepy for me to vote for him. *Shudder*.

While all this was going on, I noticed some movement on the other side of the room. I frowned. I got up and walked over to the spot, knowing full-well that the teacher would be too preoccupied trying to stare down Peter. I got to my knees when I reached the far-wall and proceeded to investigate the strange cylinder object poking out of the wall. It was a metal tube and when tapped, made a deep '**clang!**' sound, proving that it was made of a thick metal alloy.

I frowned, getting back to my feet, about to call Peter and Mr Ian over to look at the peculiar tube when yellow puffs of smoke started to spray out of the tube.

My eyes widened in alarm as I backed away from the on slaughtering smoke. "Uhhh, Peter?!" I asked in fear and horror, running to the door, only to realise that it was locked as I yanked the sturdy metal handle, desperately trying to find a way out. Peter was at my side in seconds, finally noticing the yellow smoke. I moved aside to give him room to kick open the door. It, unfortunately, didn't work, fuelling my already overwhelmed mind with more panic and stress which clearly wasn't needed at a time like this.

There was suddenly an evil laugh heard from behind us. It seemed to pierce the stuffy atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. We slowly turned around only to freeze at the sight of Mr Ian with an evil grin. His skin started to swell up and turn green. In our teacher's place was a goblin-looking figure. I gulped. "Uh-Oh." I said quietly, backing into the door with wide eyes as I stared at the goblin in pure fear. See, this guy was probably the ONLY person who could scare me more than the Slayers. "Green Goblin." I heard Peter whisper, his posture stiff. I could feel the dread rolling off him in waves.

The Green Goblin cackled darkly once more before advancing on us. "That's right, kiddies. It's me, the Green Goblin." He said, now only a few meters in front of us. I then noticed that the smoke was now up to my knees. If Peter and I were to fall, we'd get a face-full of the stuff. By now my heart was beating a hundred miles a beat.

"Now, now, Peter. Is this any way to treat your father?" he asked, extending a pudgy gloved to Peter, patting him on the shoulder, only to be electrocuted when the hand was placed on his shoulder. "PETER!" I screamed as the boy was downed and sprawled onto the misty floor. I pressed myself against the door further as the Green Goblin advanced on me, stretching a gloved hand to zap me also. But before he did so, I opened my mouth, sucking in as much air as I could, which was a lot, and screamed a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream which could be heard even from the other side of the school. It was then that the glove touched my shoulder, zapping me and cutting my scream short, despite already having screamed for a whole of five seconds. "Ugh!" I grunted as I piled into the floor, sucking in a heap of the yellow smoke which made me dizzier. 'Sleeping smoke. Great.' I thought bitterly as my world spun so much I had to keep still. Goblin then heaved mine and Peter's limp forms before kicking the wall to outside to create a large hole. It was then that the door was blasted open. Sam, as Nova, flew through. He, however, stopped mid-air as he saw Peter and my weakened forms in the clutches of the greatest villain of all time. I managed to lift my head up a little to get a good look of my surroundings. I looked directly at Sam. '_Sam… I love you.'_ I said through a freshly formed link, a tear slipping out of my eye as I passed out from all the stress.

"NOOOOO!..." was the last thing I heard as the darkness fully consumed me, swallowing all emotions with it.

A/N: okay, people! That's a wrap! I know, I know! :D I said I wouldn't post this chappie for a while, but I needed to get the show on the road. Hopefully this'll get me more reviews. It IS over 10,000 BLEEPIN' WORDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Oh, and if you review I'll give you an AWESOME SUPER-MUNGA-SIZED COOKIE THE SIZE OF TH EMPIRE STATE BUILDING! :D.

Special thanks to Lightning Frost, Darkblade Country, Darkblade Country 2.0, and Darkblade Country 2.0. the reason there are two of the same person? That's because an awesome friend of mine's review wouldn't send so when she finally sent it, it ended up having 3 reviews in her name. :D oh, and once again, thank you LF ands DC. You two are awesome, you know that? :D.

And people! Remember that this is a re-write so please remember to read! :D.


	3. Important notice This affects EVERYONE

Okay, this is actually more important than me posting a new chapter right now because in reality, if this bill is passed through, the whole world could suffer and I turns out, if you read these stories in the near future, if I make anymore chapters, we could all be arrested. Even if you play a game or something, you could be arrested. So, take care and read this notice. I will not be taking it down but I will be adding the new chapter on to this message afterwards. It's just really important that you understand the risks and, thus, find out for yourself on how serious this is.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from Silent Phantom gal and dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
